1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a panel type display device, and, more particularly, to a panel type display device to achieve easy assembly and a simplified manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A panel type display device includes a flat plate-shaped display module, upon which an image is formed, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and therefore, has advantages being relatively thin and lightweight, as compared to a conventional CRT display device.
A conventional panel type display device includes a body and an external supporting device to support the body. The body incorporates a flat-plate-shaped display module, upon which an image is formed, a circuit board to operate a display panel, electric elements such as a power source, etc., an electromagnetic-wave shield cover to cover the electric elements, and front and rear cases to receive and protect the previously described elements, the front and rear cases defining the exterior appearance of the body. The supporting device allows a user to place the body on a table or to anchor the body to a wall, etc., for convenient use of the display device.
To assemble the above-described display device, first, the display module, electric elements, electromagnetic-wave shield cover, etc., are fixedly anchored, respectively, inside the front case or rear case by means of a number of fixing screws. Both the front case and rear case are also coupled to each other via fastening of a number of fixing screws. The coupling of the supporting device and the body is similarly accomplished via fastening of fixing screws.
The above-described conventional display device requires fastening of a multiplicity of fixing screws to assemble the elements thereof, and therefore, has problems of requiring a large number of elements and having a complicated assembly process between the respective elements. As a result, the conventional panel type display device limits productivity and has high manufacturing costs.